


Afrodisíaco

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Omega Bruce, Pool Sex, Post Season 2, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Bruce no había tenido expectativas sobre cómo sería la experiencia de su primer celo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afrodisíaco

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Bruce tiene 16 años en esta historia. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo si ese factor te incomoda.

> " _Creo que no puedo pelear_
> 
> _En contra de tu afrodisiaco."_
> 
> -IAMX.
> 
> **[+]+[+]**

 

 

Claro, tenía que ser James Gordon.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Respiraciones aceleradas. Manos forcejeando.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Bruce no había tenido expectativas formadas sobre cómo sería la experiencia de su primer celo. Entre la muerte de sus padres, y la cacería de brujas por el asesino que había ocupado la mayoría de su pre-adolescencia, las prioridades en la vida de Bruce habían tomado otro curso; un curso lejos del tema de su biología. Como todo lo demás que a Bruce no le prestaba importancia, la responsabilidad de estar al tanto de su salud reproductiva había sido delegada a Alfred. Nunca se había perdido una cita médica, debido a ello.

Aun conviviendo con Selina durante breves periodos de independencia, Bruce no había presentado síntomas tempranos de celo. Sin embargo, Bruce estaba consciente de que Selina nunca había sido una posibilidad. Selina podría ser una Alfa, más no una figura de seguridad y verdadera _consistencia_. Selina simplemente no era funcional para las necesidades de Bruce a largo plazo.

Entre besos y manos curiosas, Bruce nunca había sentido aquel switch dentro de él hacer ese grandioso _Boom…_

Tenía que ser James.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Brazos firmes sosteniéndolo contra el borde de la piscina. Agua por todos lados. Bruce no deja de jadear, a pesar de que el agua está fresca, Bruce no siente el frío. Por su lado, James no jadea, sino lame. Lame y relame la humedad del cuello del joven, succionando las gotas…

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Bruce debió haberlo adivinado más pronto.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

—Bruce debe saber al cloro de la piscina. No debe ser un sabor estrictamente sexy. Lo dice en voz alta. James ríe contra su piel. Bruce siente su mirada nublarse. Los dedos de James son tijeras dentro de él. Zig-zag. Zig-zag. Los dedos del Alfa se sienten enormes. Bruce se deja abrazar, se deja estrechar en las curvas firmes de musculo ajeno. Gime, porque duele. Gime, porque no duele. Muerde la clavícula de Gordon, porque la difusión de placer e incomodidad termina gustándole de más—

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Por supuesto, que cuando la hora viniera para que Bruce necesitara un candidato-Alfa, éste espécimen sería alguien con fuerza, nobleza, y un coraje que frecuentemente se volvía en heroísmo estúpido.

A diferencia de Selina, James era _consistente_. En las buenas y en las malas, Gordon siempre había acudido, cuando Bruce llamaba.

James había estado escuchando al Omega en su interior, desde antes de que Bruce pudiera concebir la noción.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

—"No seas gentil."

Junto con la petición, Bruce abre sus piernas en instinto. Fuera de la piscina, la fiebre se ha vuelto insoportable. Bruce se siente como cordero a punto de ser sacrificado. James tiene hombros anchos, pero caderas pequeñas, perfectas para engancharse. Bruce lo hace, sosteniéndose de la cintura del detective. A Gordon le gusta besar. A Gordon le gusta ser gentil—

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

James Gordon había acudido a su fiesta de gala de cumpleaños. No eran todos los días que se cumplían los (agri)dulces dieciséis de Bruce Wayne, después de todo.

James había acudido al festejo, y entre la multitud de invitados, Bruce lo había olfateado por primera vez. Había olido a un Alfa por primera vez, con plena consciencia de lo que estaba oliendo.

Y su boca, se había hecho agua.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

—"Sssh."

Cuerpos insertados.

Bruce murmura "Cielos." Porque duele. Quema.

"Ssssh." Es lo que Gordon sigue mascullando, frotando su rostro contra el de Bruce. "Respira, Bruce. Déjame entrar."

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Selina le había "dado una mano", en una que otra ocasión. Le había ayudado a averiguar lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Había dejado que Bruce la tocara, que la sintiera húmeda y temblorosa con sus dedos en su núcleo, más nunca habían compartido el acto de penetración. Selina solía cerrar sus ojos cuando Bruce la tocaba, y no era de sorprenderse escucharla murmurar otro nombre en lugar del de Bruce.

A Bruce no le molestaba. Comprendía la nostalgia de Selina. La añoranza por alguien intangible, nacido de tus fantasías.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Bruce no puede cerrar la boca. No puede dejar de producir sonido. James sigue intentando callarlo con besos pero en poco tiempo se da por vencido, riendo y gruñendo. Nadie tiene derecho a culparlo, en su opinión. Sus nervios están cantando, vibrando. Sus piernas tiemblan. Su espina dorsal se curvea, despegándose de la loseta dura, en pleno contorsión de placer. Jim es un monumento de concentración, jadeando sobre Bruce con un brazo plantado en el piso y el otro sosteniendo la cintura de Bruce.

Aparte de los maullidos quebradizos del Omega, hay otros sonidos. Sonidos que no son mencionados en las tontas novelas románticas, ni incluidos en las películas eróticas. Sonidos que Bruce nunca hubiera considerado reales con anterioridad.

La pelvis de Gordon es un instrumento de guerra. Golpea, golpea, golpea. Derrumba, invade, conquista. Martilla su cuerpo contra el de Bruce con la precisa dureza que Bruce le había pedido.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Había sido idea de Alfred usar antifaces. Tradición familiar, según él. Jim había optado por una máscara sencilla, dorada al igual que su cabello. Lo había hecho resplandecer desde su incomoda llegada. Bruce se había guiado por su halo para encontrarlo entre la multitud.

Gordon lo había detectado a la mitad de la trayectoria, guiado por un impulso gemelo. A pesar de la máscara, Bruce había notado algo diferente en la mirada del detective. Algo nuevo.

"Llegarás a ser tan alto, que no es justo."

Bruce se había tropezado al escuchar la voz del Alfa. "Alfred piensa lo contrario. Ningún de mis padres fue particularmente alto."

"Todavía eres joven. Y hablando de eso…" James lo había guiado automáticamente lejos del gentío, una mano impulsando la espalda de Bruce hacia el vestíbulo. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Bruce."

Un par de boletos habían sido extraídos de la chaqueta formal del Alfa. Bruce los había acogido con curiosidad. "Los Grayson Voladores. Oh. ¿Han regresado a Gotham?" Tres años antes, Gordon le había contado de su previa experiencia con el circo, y desde entonces le había prometido a Bruce llevarlo al espectáculo él mismo. Bruce había sonreído, pensando: _Las promesas y James Gordon, combinación infalible_. "Me encantaría ir."

"Supongo que a Selina le parecerá algún muy aniñado."

"Qué bueno. Porque no pensaba invitarla." Al ver la sorpresa en Gordon, Bruce se había encogido de hombros. "Fue tu regalo, es lo más justo que lo comparta contigo."

James había frotado su nuca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por copiar el gesto. Bruce lo había halado de un brazo hacia terreno conocido, sintiéndose muy vulnerable en el vestíbulo, meseros entrando y saliendo. "Tu fiesta está en la dirección opuesta, Bruce."

"Necesito un descanso."

No había mentido. Bruce había necesitado distancia.

Sus pantalones se habían arruinado desde hacía rato. Sus invitados no podían verlo así.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Jim extrae su miembro de Bruce para eyacular en su puño. Bruce observa el miembro inflamado, nudo apenas naciendo en la base, lentamente siendo masajeando a un estado de éxtasis. Bruce siente envidia.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta, momentos posteriores al clímax del Alfa.

"Te hubiera lastimado." James jadea, todavía encima de Bruce, guiñando cuando Bruce rueda sus ojos. "Cuidado. Se te pueden quedar pegados los ojos, cariño."

Tal denominación de ternura le deja sin aliento a Bruce, más que la boca descendiendo en su centro. James lo desarma con una sola palabra, y lo somete con una sola succión.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

"No deberíamos estar aquí."

"¿Por qué no? Es mi piscina."

"Bruce."

Bruce removió sus zapatos. Volteó a sus espaldas, donde un testarudo Gordon se aferraba a ser virtuoso. "Por favor. No me hagas rogarte."

Gordon había liberado una bocanada de aire. "Tu celo está empezando."

"Y es tradición que sí hay un Alfa compatible cerca, lo menos que puede hacer es facilitarle el proceso de consumación."

Con sus ojos sin despegar de la figura semi-desnuda de Bruce, James había persistido en sus excusas. "Siempre y cuando dicho Alfa no sea un ejemplar obsoleto, creerás decir. Bruce… no quieres a un viejo como yo para tu primera consumación."

Bruce pateó sus pantalones, quedando en bóxer. El hedor a feromonas les cayó sobre los hombros con peso determinante. James inhaló profundamente. Pupilas se dilataron. Sus feromonas se desprendieron en recíproco diálogo con el cuerpo de Bruce.

 _Lubricación_ brotó de su canal, traspasando tela y elástico. Bruce se liberó de su camiseta interior, y sin esperar más, dio un clavado a la piscina. Aguantó la respiración. Dilató su posición en el fondo de la piscina lo más posible, siempre dispuesto a poner a prueba su mortalidad. Cuando regresó a la superficie, James lo esperaba en la orilla, todavía vestido. Luciendo asustado.

"Estoy bien."

La preocupación lentamente morfó a un mohín de sutil diversión. "No te quitaste tu antifaz."

Bruce tocó la máscara de plástico en sorpresa. No se había percatado de su permanencia. "Ni tú."

"A veces, tener una máscara te brinda cierta protección, ¿no crees?"

Bruce nadó hacia aquellos zapatos lustrosos en la orilla. Tomó las puntas con sus dos manos. Miró hacia arriba. "Mentí. Si fuera necesario rogarte… no tengo reservaciones para hacerlo."

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

"Vamos, cariño."

"Por favor. Por favor…"

"¿Te gusta? ¿Qué quieres? Dime, Bruce."

"Tócame _. Por favor_."

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Ante el turno de Gordon de desvestirse, ser espectador, fue una posición que Bruce disfrutó inmensamente. Había visto a James Gordon en estado semidesnudo en pasadas veces, sin embargo esta ocasión fue con diferentes ojos. Reconoció tantas de las cicatrices (cicatrices que él mismo había cerrado con puntadas) que posesividad creció en Bruce.

La piel de Gordon ya había sido marcada por él.

Sólo ahora, Bruce tenía la grandiosa epifanía.

James siempre había sido suyo.

Un chapuzón. Al contrario de Bruce, James fue rápido en asomarse a la superficie. Ambos nadaron simultáneamente hacia el otro, nunca despegando sus miradas.

"¿Qué no lo sientes, acaso? ¿Cómo si… siempre estuvimos destinados a llegar a este momento?"

James sacó una mano del agua. Cuidadosamente retiró el antifaz del rostro de Bruce. "Siempre he confiado en mis instintos, más que en cosas como el destino." Es un movimiento ágil y repentino, Gordon tomó el cuerpo de Bruce en sus brazos, alzándolo para que sus piernas se trabaran juntas. "Ahora calla, y déjame besarte."

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

—La segunda vez sucede dentro uno de los autos de colección de Thomas Wayne.

Por el espejo retrovisor, Bruce se observa a sí mismo ser tomado por detrás, apoyado del asiento delantero. El olor a cuero de antaño es pronto renovado con sudor, feromonas y fluidos. James lo hace rogar. Lo hace tragarse palabras y producir sólo balbuceos. James le brinda clímax sublime con su puño y la unión de sus cuerpos.

James masajea sus muslos, atrayendo al Omega a su abrazo. Bruce deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Gordon con un quebradizo suspiro. Sus cuerpos descansan, mientras sus corazones siguen palpitando a mil por hora.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

Bruce no podía besar y nadar al mismo tiempo. Fue un golpe a su ego descubrir tal falta de coordinación.

"Déjame a mí." Con ambas palmas, Jim sostuvo los glúteos del Omega, levantándolos sin dificultad. "Sólo… déjame, Bruce."

"¿Dejarte qué?"

Ambos tragaron agua junto con sus besos. Era inevitable. "Déjame cuidar de ti. Nunca me lo haz permitido. Esta vez, déjame hacerlo…"

Algo dentro de Bruce se conmovió profundamente. Era verdad. Este tango entre los dos siempre había consistido en James intentado protegerlo, y Bruce rebelándose, empeñado en aprender a cuidarse por cuenta propia.

Bruce embistió su erección contra el abdomen del detective. "Confío en ti."

Jim gruñó. Cuando uno de sus dedos exploró el canal de carne del Omega, éste brincó, chapoteando torpemente con la sensación.

"Aaah."

"Debí haberte tomado frente a tus invitados. Te hubiera gustado, ¿cierto?"

Bruce apretó su centro automáticamente, apretándose alrededor de los dedos exploratorios.

"¿Cierto?" Jim insistió, acorralándolo en la orilla de la piscina. Bruce no tuvo escape. "Dime la verdad."

"Sí—Sí, me hubiera gustado."

"Habían otros Alfas en tu fiesta, ¿sabes? Con una señal, los hubieras tenido a todos haciendo fila. Tu olor… Dios, Bruce. Cuando llegué, la mansión estaba ahogada en tu olor."

Bruce sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Ni siquiera lo había notado. ¿Otros invitados se habían percatado de su celo? "No quise—A nadie más. ¡Ah! Eso se siente…"

"Los hubiera matado si te hubieran tocado—"

"Aaaaah." Bruce comienza a embestir al ritmo de los dedos del Alfa, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para culminar. "Ja-James."

"Vamos, Bruce. Vamos… Deja que venga… Cierra los ojos e imagínatelo. Imagínate como te hubiera tomado…"

Con todos viendo. El usualmente frío heredero Wayne reducido a un chiquillo controlado por sus hormonas. Bruce cerró sus ojos y se miró a sí mismo fácilmente siendo montado.

El primer orgasmo fue aquel _Boom_ , que Bruce tanto había estado anticipado.

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

_Boom._

Respiraciones aceleradas. Manos forcejeando.

_Boom._

James ayuda a remover el complicado casco, apresurando a Bruce a subirse a la cama. La pintura negra de sus parpados mancha las yemas de sus dedos. Jim embarra una mejilla, jalando del Omega para besarlo.

La armadura es pesada, una barrera. Bruce acepta el beso, pero se separa para desvestirse por completo antes de regresar a sus labios.

Jim lo observa detenidamente desde la cama. Se reitera en su mente que Bruce ya no es un niño. Que ya no es un joven delgado, atorando en el desarrollo y la adolescencia. Sus cicatrices ahora rebasan las de Gordon. Su cabello está revuelto. Su centro húmedo, escurriendo por sus piernas.

Jim se sienta en la cama. Aprovecha la distracción de Bruce para hundir su cara en el regazo del Omega. Inhala. Saborea con su boca y con su nariz.

_Boom._

Bruce, siempre impaciente, empuja a Gordon de regreso a la cama. Se acuesta encima del Alfa. Ambos gimen cuando sus cuerpos se ensartan. Bruce toma el control al inicio, cabalgando el cuerpo de Jim a ritmo potente.

James acaricia el pecho del Omega, poco a poco, llegando a su cuello. Percibe su pulso en sus dedos…

Lee lo había acusado de no tener instintos de supervivencia. _Miras un abismo y te lanzas a él, en lugar de correr en dirección opuesta._

Bruce abre sus ojos. Los intercala con los de Jim. Oscuros. Los mismos ojos, que Jim había encontrado aquella noche de muerte y de promesas difíciles de mantener.

Tenía que ser Bruce.

Siempre había tenido que ser Bruce.

Su nudo se aproxima. James tumba al Omega boca arriba. Lo cubre con su propio cuerpo. Rodea a Bruce de pies a cabeza. Roza su nariz con la del forajido oloroso a sangre y a venganza. Jala un labio de Bruce con sus dientes. Prosigue a susurrar con diversión: "¿Qué no lo sientes? ¿Cómo hubiéramos estado destinados a llegar a este momento?"

Bruce sonríe pícaramente, reconociendo la línea de antaño. "¿Ahora… me crees?"

Gordon guía su erección al núcleo demandante de Bruce. Ambos gimen. Luego, James aspira y da rienda suelta a sus caderas. Tener tiempo es un lujo en estos días.

James responde con su cuerpo, puesto que al final, las palabras nunca habían sido útiles.

_Boom._

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**FIN.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Toda esta tensión en Te Encontré no es buena para mi salud xD Sólo quería pornoooo.


End file.
